Distance Can't Stop Love
by PevanxRockauraxAusllyxAcho
Summary: Ally Dawson left for the Music University of New York 4 years ago. When she gets an assignment to write and perform a song with new friend Elliot Wagner, she gets an idea to fly Austin into New York. Will he regret his decision and find her again? After all, distance can't stop love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- new A&A story:) BTW they're 16 when it starts, and when it gets to present time they're 20.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

_FOUR YEARS EARLIER_

"Hey, Austin. It's Ally. We really need to talk. Call me back." Ally said. It was her fourth message of the day.

"Ally, what's up?" Trish asked. They were both at the Dawson's home, talking and waiting for Austin to call back.

"I don't really wanna tell anyone until Austin calls back." Ally admitted. Trish nodded in understanding. At that moment, Ally's phone rang. "Maybe it's Austin!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"Ally, hey!" Austin said.

"Austin! I've been trying to reach you all day!" Ally exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry! Dez was just being, well, Dez." He reasoned. Ally sighed.

"Just come over. And bring Dez." She said. They both hung up.

About five minutes later, Austin and Dez showed up at the Dawson's.

"Oh, hello, Austin, Dez." Penny Dawson said as she opened the door. The two boys greeted her and walked inside.

"Where's Ally?" Austin asked.

"In her room. She really needs to talk to you." Penny said. Austin told her about Ally's four phone messages, and he and Dez went up the stairs to Ally's room.

"Should we knock?" Dez asked.

"She might be getting dressed. I wouldn't wanna see that." Austin said.

"Suuuure you wouldn't." Dez said, obviously being sarcastic. Austin knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ally said. They did, and saw Ally and Trish sitting on Ally's bed.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Austin asked.

"You might wanna sit down." Ally said. Austin and Dez sat on Ally's bed. Ally sighed.

"Well, you know that music school I've been wanting to go to ever since I was a little girl?" She asked.

"Music University of New York? Yeah, I know that one." Austin said. Ally nodded.

"Yeah... Well, I got accepted." Ally said.

"Ally, that's awesome!" Austin said. He stood up and hugged Ally, but she sat him back down.

"Yeah, well, here's the thing." Ally sighed again. "They want me to go now."

"What?" Austin, Trish, and Dez asked simultaneously.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go to New York. I leave in a week." Ally explained.

"Ally, you can't." Austin said.

"I have to. I can't pass up my dream." She explained.

"Ally, we're living our dream. Together." He said.

"But Austin, it's M.U.N.Y. It's the best music school in the country. If you're really my friend, you'd be happy for me. Not angry at me." She said.

"I just can't believe it. New York? I'll never see you." He said. His sadness was upsetting Ally, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"I've already told them I'm going. I can't do anything about it now." She told him, almost as if he was the only person in the room with her. Trish and Dez watched silently, hoping Austin would talk Ally out of going.

No matter what Austin tried, it didn't work. Ally left a week later. They were all heartbroken, but they got to other things eventually. Trish kept getting new jobs, but every job she got reminded her of Ally in some way. Dez just was Dez and forgot. Austin, well, Austin never forgot. He never moved on. He always remembered Ally.

He even quit music. I know, Austin Moon would never quit music, but he did. He just couldn't sing or dance without being reminded of Ally.

His life was about to change all over again.

* * *

A/N- soo.. Chapter 1 done! I know this seems kinda one shot-ish, but trust me. I'm making it long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was skiing and had a parent/teacher interview.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

_NOW_

Ally had been in the Music University of New York for four years. This is her fifth and final year, because it's a five-year university course.

"Okay, class." Ally's teacher, Mr. Carson, said. "Your next assignment is to write a song and present it to the class. Make sure it's girl-boy groups, please. You may begin." Ally sat in her desk, waiting for someone to ask her. Even though she was 20, she was still really shy. She hadn't broken through her shell yet.

"Um, Ally Dawson?" A brown/tan-haired male asked the petite songwriter.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Would you like to be partners for this assignment?" The male asked politely.

"Oh, um, sure. What's your name?" She asked.

"Elliot Wagner." He told her. They shook hands and Ally went to stand up.

"So, do you like performing?" She asked of Elliot.

"Um, not really. I'm kind of shy." He admitted.

"Oh. Um, how are we gonna do this?" Ally asked.

"You can't perform?" Elliot asked.

"No, I'm too scared to fail." She said.

"I guess we can't do this." He said.

"Wait. I have an idea."

* * *

"Hello?" Austin said into his cell phone. He didn't bother glancing at the number or caller ID.

"Austin!" It was Ally. He hadn't heard from her in over a year!

"Ally!" He said. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could come out to New York for awhile! I need your help with something." Ally said, sounding slightly desperate.

"Sure! What do you need help with?" Austin asked.

"Welllll..." Ally said. "My friend and I got an assignment to write and perform a song, but neither of us can perform."

"Oh." Austin said. He scratched the back of his head. "Um, I don't think I can make it." He lied. He really wanted to go, but he was afraid of meeting this 'friend' of Ally's. What if it's a guy? What if she likes him?

"Oh. That's okay." Ally said. She then hung up.

"Why did I do that?" Austin said aloud to himself.

* * *

Ally hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Elliot asked hopefully.

"He said he can't make it." Ally said sadly. She set her cell phone down on the table.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Elliot asked.

"We'll do the only thing we can do." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"We'll write a song, and I'll perform it." She announced.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure. It's about time I get up in front of a crowd and sing." She told him.

"I just hope it'll be okay." He said.

"It will." She smiled. "Now, let's get to work on that song."

* * *

A/N- Sorry that it's kinda short/confusing!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hey hey hey! :D

I don't own Austin & Ally or 'The Star I R' by Caroline Sunshine.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Austin sighed as he got up out of bed. He didn't want to, he just wanted to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"What?" He asked harshly. He heard a push, a scream, and a loud female voice.

"Austin! Open the door!" She yelled. Austin sighed again and opened his bedroom door to see Trish standing there and Dez on the ground. He helped Dez up while Trish walked in.

"What?" He asked again.

"Ally called me yesterday, could you tell me why you declined to go visit her?" Trish asked.

"I-I don't know." Austin admitted.

"Oh, I know." Dez said. "It's cuz you lo-" Austin covered Dez's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up! I do NOT feel that way about Ally!" He whisperyelled.

"Oh, Austin. We all know you do." Dez said.

"No, I don't!" Austin said. He kept saying that until Dez and Trish backed down.

"Well, I heard she's with this guy called Elliot Wagner." Trish said, smiling.

"Elliot Wagner? No way." Austin said.(1)

"Yeah way!" Trish yelled. "It's crazy, right?"

"She can't! He's not the right guy for her!" Austin yelled.

"A cute songwriter? That's exactly what's for her!" Trish said. Austin sighed and flung his head back onto his pillow. Sadly, he was sitting up, so he hit his head on his wall.

"OW!" He screeched. "Wait... I have an idea. But I need your help."

"What's your idea?" Trish asked. He then proceeded to tell his two friends his idea.

"Okay, but neither of us can do that." Trish said.

"I know. That's why I'm asking Taylor." Austin explained. Trish and Dez both smiled and nodded.

This was gonna be great.

* * *

"Hi, Ally!" Elliot said.

"Oh, hey Elliot." Ally said, barely looking up from her songbook.

"How's your song coming?" He asked.

"Really good." She said, smiling. He smiled back.

"Can I hear it?" He asked. Ally nodded and started playing her song.

"I'll always be honest

I'll always be proud

A long way from heaven  
Then I turn around  
And here I am  
Ready to sink or swim now

With my back against the wall  
I stood tall, everything around me  
Magically resolved  
Problem solved  
Nothing I can see is  
Standing in my way  
Open gate to the future  
Yeah I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

Maybe I'm crazy  
And I can't complain  
The fear doesn't phase me  
I ain't gonna change  
'Cause here I am  
Finally in my skin now

You can dream when your awake  
Give and take, baby most of all  
Imagine everyday in the way  
That your hoping for  
I'm riding on a wave  
Filled with faith  
Getting closer now I'm ready  
I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready

I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

The star I are

If I could wish upon tomorrow  
Tonight would never end  
Let's make it last forever  
And live it again and again

I'm ready to jump  
I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

I'm ready to get what I came for  
I'm ready for more  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are

I'm ready to ride like a racecar  
I'm ready to fly  
I'm ready to  
Feel like, feel like, feel like  
The star I are"

When she was done, Elliot thought about it. Ally started getting worried. What if he didn't like it?

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to put this into words." He told her thoughtfully. "It's... It's beautiful!" Ally sighed in relief.

"I do have another idea, though." She said. She showed him the lyrics in her book, even though she only had the chorus written.

"Wow. That's a really good one, too!" Elliot said. Ally couldn't help herself then. She hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"So... I better get working." She said.

"Here, let me help. It is a two person assignment, after all." Elliot smiled and sat next to her.

* * *

A/N- Chapter 4 will be here soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- okay, so this is where Austin's Plan comes into action.

I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

"Taylor, I need help." Austin said, going into his brother's room. Taylor Moon was the answer to his prayers. Taylor could write any song.

Especially a song to serenade a girl.

"What with?" The blond male asked of Austin.

"I need you to help me write a song." Austin said.

"Okay, what about?" Taylor asked.

"I need a song I could sing to Al- a girl." Austin told his brother.

"Uh-huh. Who's the girl?" Taylor asked.

"I can't tell you. But she and I have been through a lot together." Austin said.

"Okay... I think I have an idea." Taylor said. Austin smiled.

"Thanks. But I have to go, so could you email it to me when I'm done?" Austin asked. Taylor nodded.

"Okay, I can do that." He said. Austin thanked his brother and went to pack his bags.

* * *

Ally and Elliot had finished the first verse of the song.

"Maybe we should change the chorus so that it's a little different after every verse." Ally suggested.

"I like that." Elliot said. Ally smiled. She had begun to really like Elliot. Just then, she got a text.

'Hey Alls, I got a surprise 4 u:) -Austin M'

"Who's that?" Elliot asked.

"Just a friend from Miami. I haven't seen him in four years. Almost five, actually." Ally explained.

"I feel you. I haven't seen my best friend Kira in over four years." Elliot said.

"It feels really awful." She said. Elliot agreed with her.

* * *

Austin was waiting to board his plane.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" His phone chanted. His ringtone was his fans calling his name. He just loved hearing their voices.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Austin, I don't know if you wanna hear this right now, but I got a text from Ally." Trish said.

"What'd she say?" Austin asked.

"She said she liked this guy-" Trish started, but the intercom said Austin's flight was about to leave, so he hung up.

Austin got on his plane and sat in a seat.

"Hi!" The brunette girl beside him said.

"Oh, hi." Austin said. "I'm Austin."

"I'm Kira." She said. They shook hands.

"So what are you going to New York for?" She asked.

"I'm surprising my best friend, who goes to the Music University of New York." He said.

"No way, me too!" She said.

"That's so cool! Who's your friend?" He asked.

"Elliot Wagner." She said.

"You know Elliot Wagner?!" Austin almost yelled.

"Yeah! He's my best friend!" Kira said. "Who are you visiting?"

My best friend, Ally Dawson." He said.

"Cool!" She said. They kept talking about their friends and such the whole flight.

A couple of hours later, they landed in New York.

Austin couldn't wait to see Ally and sing for her.

* * *

A/N- I need your help!

I need song suggestions for Austin to sing to Ally! Tell me them in the reviews! I can't update until I get a song! So please suggest!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Just to let you know, this fanfic isn't gonna be too long. This is actually the last chapter:(

Credit to queenc1 for giving me the song!

I don't own Austin & Ally, 'Are You Happy Now?' by Megan & Liz, or 'Crazy 4 U' by R5.

* * *

Austin had landed in New York, and got off the plane with Kira. They both made their way to M.U.N.Y.

Austin couldn't wait to see Ally.

* * *

Ally and Elliot had finished their song. Just in time, too. The performance was that day.

In class, their teacher had Jessica Coleman and Justin Martin sing their song first. Jessica sang while Justin rapped, seeing as though it was a rap/sing song.

Next, it was Ally and Elliot's turn.

Elliot started playing the song while Ally got ready to sing. She was finally conquering her stage fright!

"She stood out in the crowd, was a little too loud

But that's why we love her

She's not like other girls

She could have conquered the world

Until you broke her down

Are you happy now

That she's on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought her down?

And she's thinking that she won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with her

Are you happy now?

He liked science not sports

He knew what he stood for

He's not like you, you don't like that

15 years down the road

He could be everything and you won't

But right now you're breaking him down

Are you happy now

That he's on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought him down?

And he's thinking that he won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with him

Are you happy now?

I've heard that it was done to you

Is that why you do what you do?

Well that's no excuse, no

And if it felt like hell to you

Then why'd you wanna put them through what hurt you?

Are you happy now

That you've brought them down?

I-I-I I don't think so

Are you happy now

That they're on the ground?

And do you realize the words you say make bruises that don't fade away

Are you happy now

That you've brought them down?

And they're thinking that they won't fit in

'Cause you said something's wrong with them

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?

Are you happy now?" The whole class cheered for Ally and Elliot.

"You did it, Ally!" Elliot said, standing up.

"No, we did it!" Ally said.

She had finally conquered her stage fright. And it was amazing.

* * *

That night, Ally was sitting in her dorm room, staring at a photo of Austin, Trish, Dez and her. She wished she could tell them what she did that day.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Ally wiped her eyes. "Come in." She sniffled. The blond male opened the door and started playing a song.

"I played it safe

I kept my foot up on the brake

I never really took a chance in life

And didn't live for today

Oh girl and then I met you

Opened my eyes to something new

You know you set me free like no one else

And got me acting like a fool

Don't you know

You changed my life, girl, cuz now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane

Got me jumping out of aeroplanes

And that's why

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

Skinny dippin' in the pool

And makin' out up on the roof

You're unpredictable and girl that's what

That's what I love about you

Don't you know

You changed my life, girl, cuz now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane

Got me jumping out of aeroplanes

And that's why

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

I didn't lose my mind when I fell for you

Without a parachute

And I'm gonna love you girl like you never knew

Oh

Don't you know

You changed my life, girl 'cuz now I'm livin'

And it feels so right, yeah

You got my heart beat pumpin' and it's going insane

Got me jumping out of aeroplanes

And that's why

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

You got me base jump livin' and I can't look down

You know you short circuit my brain

I can't lie

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you

I'm crazy, it's true, crazy for you." Austin finished playing his song and smiled. He put the guitar down by the door when Ally jumped up. She ran over to him and he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"I missed you so much!" She exclaimed.

"I missed you, too!" He said.

"How's Miami?" She asked.

"It's really good, but kinda dull without you there." He said smiling. Ally smiled back.

"Well, that's sorta nice to hear." She said.

"And how's New York been?" He asked her.

"Really good! I've missed you, and Trish, and Dez this whole time, though!" She said. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I conquered my stage fright!" She exclaimed.

"Ally, that's amazing!" He said. He couldn't help himself then. He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She thought she would feel uncomfortable, kissing one of her best friends like that, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

So did he. He loved it. He loved her.

And she realized she loved him, too.

_**The End.**_

* * *

A/N- did you like it? I liked writing it:)

Remember to read my next story when it's up! It's gonna be called 'My Knight in Shining Armour."

Thanks for reading!


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
